


Morning Smiles

by majalis



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Undefined Relationship, even someone as strong-willed as Farah, having feelings doesn't mean you're a burden, soft, war breaks everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majalis/pseuds/majalis
Summary: Farah wakes up early during Saul's watch shift after a mission, and together, they take in the sunrise.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Morning Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely started out with a different scope before it got away from me.

The sky was dark and still when Saul started the last watch shift ten, maybe fifteen, minutes before Farah stepped out of the tent. He turned towards her and greeted her softly, "Farah?"

“I couldn't sleep." She broke eye contact with the specialist to look back inland, and her brown eyes shifted to glossy ice blue. After tuning into the nearby sounds, her eyes returned to brown and found their way back to Saul. "There's nothing to worry about for miles."

"Farah," his voice lowered as he spoke her name. Farah sensed a quick flash of anxiety mixed with a bright eagerness in Saul and shot him a slight smile. He continued, "Do you want to head up the hill to watch the sunrise?"

"I'd like that, Saul."

Saul took a couple steps up the hill and waited for Farah to return to his side before continuing. Silently, they lazily made their way to the top and sat down to look out at the inlet to the east.

They sat quietly sipping the coffee Saul made for his watch shift and settled in against each other's shoulders. More than passing moments away from their friends were few and far between in their line of work, and coming across such space safely outside of Rosalind's gaze even rarer.

Saul took the empty cup back from Farah, and she started wringing her hands as her mind darted off in a million directions.

"Who knew we might need to thank Luna for caring too much about keeping to her meeting schedule?" Saul jested to break the ice.

"It might serve _Her Majesty_ better to worry more about ensuring there actually is a future for Alfea than to make certain meetings to discuss said future didn't move around." Farah sighed. "But I'm glad we're here."

Saul placed his hand on hers. Calm coursed through her veins, and she relaxed her hands. His expression turned serious as he turned to face her. "Farah, you know how you can feel when I'm having a nightmare?" He lips parted again, but deciding to wait for her response, he just exhaled.

"Yeah." She shudders as she recalls the pain he feels, the pain they feel together, as he relives his father's death over and over again in dreams. "Wait, I didn't notice you having one last night?"

"No, no, thankfully. It's just... I think I can also feel yours." Her brown eyes widened as they settled on his grey ones again. "At least, I think I felt you having one this morning. I felt a sharp pull a couple minutes after I started my watch. I couldn't make out anything about what was happening, but I just knew deep in my gut that it was something awful and that it was happening to you."

Farah pulled away from him abruptly. "I'm so, so sorry, Saul. You shouldn't have to feel that. I have them so regularly. Honestly, it's really nothing. I barely even think about them."

"Fuck, Farah, no. It's not like that at all." Saul searched her eyes cautiously and recognized she was doing everything she could to hold back tears. "You take on so much for me, for all of us, really. Please let it be okay that I take this one small thing with you. I really don't mind. I just thought you'd want to know I might know now."

"Thank you," Farah nearly breathed as a tear escaped her eye.

Saul brought his thumb to her cheek and wiped away the tear, and Farah smiled weakly. He held his arms out for her tentatively, and she quickly nestled herself against his chest. Saul wrapped his arms around her carefully, even though he wanted few things more than to hold her tightly, to let her really lean on him the way he knows he's leaned on her so many times.

To his surprise, she let her guard down and began to cry. Farah took one of his hands in hers and pulled him closer to her. His breathing deepened against her back, and she closed her eyes and focused on steadying her breaths to his rhythm.

"Farah, I don't know what's wrong, but whatever it is, I'm here." Saul wanted more than anything to tell her it would be okay, but they both knew life was too complicated and fleeting for that to mean much.

"I know."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Farah paused. When she said what she wanted to say in her head, it sounded ridiculous and she felt broken, and she couldn't imagine it sounding any more reasonable out loud. Yet, her best friend was still holding her. Her patient, gentle Saul present and wrapped around her: his thumb stroked the back of her hand softly, and when she closed her eyes, she felt his gaze intently focused on her, felt his courage fill her. "Maybe, I feel awful because you have to waste your time caring about me. I'm a wreck."

"Heavens no, Farah, you're brilliant and doubly strong." If only she could see what he saw, she'd know she was feeling ridiculous for all of the wrong reasons, but if she couldn't, at least he finally had the opportunity to build her strength. "I could never do any of this without you."

"Likewise." Farah's tears subsided, but her eyes remained heavy.

"You are never a waste of time, okay?" He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head, and she nodded. "Look, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, but what happened before you woke up?"

"I lost you, Saul." He hadn't expected that - that the sharp pull he felt was her experience of losing him. "I lost control of my magic, and one of them practically tore you apart."

"Hey, I'm here, Farah. I'm right here." He squeezed her hand tightly. "Alive to die another day." Their old joke slipped off his tongue before he realized he'd said it.

Her whole body laughed into his. "You and me, both."

The sun began to peak over inlet, and Saul gently tapped his finger on her hand. "Farah, look."

They sat up slightly to get a better view, but stayed curled up together. Content in companionable silence, they watched the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Might keeping writing them in this approximate headcanon. What do y'all think?


End file.
